Most conventional highway message boards are of significant height, presenting problems during transport, storage and high wind conditions and typically have limited additional utility apart from carrying and presenting a sign or message board. The protruding tongue can be a safety hazard and provides a means of unauthorized removal of the trailer; therefore some find it necessary to remove the tongue and store it in another vehicle. Others remove the wheels for security purposes or chain the trailer to another vehicle or other device.
The present invention evolved from Canadian patent; No. 2,460,262 MULTIPLE USE ADJUSTABLE SECURITY TRAILER FOR TRANSPORTATION, STORAGE AND HOUSING; and Canadian Application No. 2,579,607 SECURITY TRAILER AND SECURITY TRAILER TONGUE SUPPORTS; by the same inventor. Features from these application are incorporated but not included in the claims. The present invention introduces a new design for highway message board and sign trailers not found in any prior art teachings.